H
|type = Submachine gun |price = $2150 |origin = |damage = 15 / 15 |accuracy = 71% / 90% |recoil = 9% / 12% |magazine = 20 / 80 |fire = *Automatic (A) *Semi-automatic (B) |ammotype = |rateoffire = 92% / 87% |weightloaded = -3% / 0% |used = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds (109 frames) |addon = 1× scope (B) |variant = |system = mp7a1 dmp7a1 mp7a160r horsegun |designer = Heckler & Koch |knockback = 13% |source = Mileage Auction |recommended = |stun = 38% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 19 / 26 |damageC = 19 / 26 }}H&K MP7A1 ('''H'eckler & K'och '''M'achine 'P'istol '''7 V'a'''riant '''1')'' is a personal defense machine pistol in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with game points. Overview This 20 rounds, 4.6mm submachine gun has a fast firing speed to spread its bullets. It can be equipped with reflex lens to become ideal for middle ranges. It's stock can be extended or shortened depending on the mode. :Details: Press the main weapon key (default: 1) to select the mode. Switch modes by clicking. Advantages *High rate of fire (A) *Light weight *High accuracy in long range (A) *Penetrate Kevlar *Usable scope (B) *Higher accuracy (B) *High damage for a SMG *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Low accuracy in long range (B) *Small magazine capacity *Low rate of fire (B) *Takes long time to switch between A and B modes *Expensive for a submachine gun *Long reload time *Easily runs dry in A mode Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by the GIGN. * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. *Isabelle: Seen in posters. Terrorists: *Michaela: Seen in posters and selection icon (Extended Mag version). Variants Unicorn= MP7A1 Unicorn is the Lunar New Year version of MP7A1, it can be obtained via Letter Collecting Event. It shares the same performances as the ordinary counterpart except that it lacks the semi-auto mode. |-| Newcomen= A steam-operated submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 4.6×30mm based on the H&K MP7. It is equipped with a Steam Engine that accumulates its damage for each shot and a 30-round burst as the secondary fire function. |-| THANATOS-3= A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the MP7A1 and fed with 60 rounds of 4.6×30mm. After firing a pre-determined number of rounds, the Thanatos Blade System will be unlocked to yield additional firepower through the generated blades. How to obtain MP7A1 Unicorn South Korea= The players need to collect 2 letters: |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= The players need to collect 2 letters: |-| China= The players need to collect 2 letters: |-| Indonesia= The players need to collect 2 letters: Gallery MP7A1= File:Mp7a1_viewmodel.png|View model (Auto mode) File:Mp7a1_viewmodel_carbine.png|Ditto (Semi-auto mode) File:Mp7a1_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mp7a1_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mp7a1.gif|Store preview File:Mp7a1_pistol_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Mp7a1_carbine_hud.png|Ditto, carbine mode Splash.png|MP7A1 in the game's HackShield loading banner Gsg9 mp7a1.jpg|A GSG-9 operative with an MP7A1 File:Isabelle_w_mp7a1.png|Isabella wielding MP7A1 DM_industry2_20120821_1152120.jpg|In-game screenshot (A Mode) DM_industry2_20120909_1513300.jpg|In-game screenshot (B Mode) Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Changing into Semi-auto mode Changing into Auto mode |-| HQ= Mp7a1 hq1.jpg|View model Mp7a1 hq2.jpg|Ditto |-| Unicorn= File:Horsegun_viewmdl.png|View model File:Horsegun_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload mp7_unicorn_worldmodel.png|World model Horsegun_shopmdl_v2.png|Shop model File:Mei_wmp7a1_unicorn.png|May wielding MP7A1 Unicorn mp7_unicorn_HUD.png|HUD Icon zs_behind_20140127_0110510.jpg|In-game screenshot mp7_unicorn_obtain.jpg|Obtained from event spear_mp7a1_horseaxe_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster Horse gun taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster mp7a1_unicorn_chnposter.jpg|China poster File:Envymask_horseaxe_horsegun_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:10888826_1034558619893302_3827061483016231682_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Tmpdramp7uniclawcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster Boltpull Clipin Clipout Drawing sound Idle sound Trivia *The MP7A1's bullets can penetrate walls in B mode. *This weapon is featured in the official trailer and the game's splash. *This weapon is the first submachine gun to be equipped with a usable scope (B mode). *In Zombie Scenario mode, the B mode bursts 2 bullets. *The MP7A1 Unicorn features a crafted yellow horn and blue wings on it which resemble to the unicorn and alicorn (winged unicorn) in the myths. External links *MP7 at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:4.6mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants